The Trials of Love (Nalu)
by Paige Dragneel101
Summary: Natsu,Gray,Erza,Lucy and Happy embark on a mission to kill a dragon,but it's not that simple; a red river is poisoness, and Natsu has only six days to live before the poison kills him. Erza and Gray try to find a cure.And Lucy gets closer to Natsu's heart. Is it to late for Lucy's love? is it to late to save Natsu from death?
1. Mission time and a fall!

**This is my first Nalu fan fiction, Im only on episode 17 so I havent added all the main characters.**

**Chapter 1 "The first kiss?"**

It was a sunny and hot day in Magnolia, The Fairy tail guild has loud as ever,Cana drinking,Master Makarov talking to Mire-jane,Loke _trying _to flirt with the girls, Gray topless, Lucy talking to Erza and Natsu, and ofcorse Happy eating delicious fresh fish.

The Fairy tail guild's door knocked.

"Mesegge for Miss Lucy Heartfilia"Said the mail man (**Probably in Magnolia they dont have mail men but oh well XD)**

Lucy thanked him and took the letter

"Who is from Lucy?"Natsu said being nossy

Lucy moaned "Great! my rent has gone up!" Lucy moaned ripping the letter to pieces and frowning it in the air

"Ah that sucks"Said Natsu holding his hands behind his head and stretching.

"What's up Lucy?" Gray walked over topless

"MY RENT HAS GONE UP!"Lucy shouted

"Uooohhhhh Lucy's mad"Giggled flying Happy.

"Well, gives us all the more reason to grab a mission" Said Erza drinking.

"Maybe its time we get one"suggested Natsu

"Alright then! Mission Time!"Happy said happily "can i choose! There a mission of finding a lost fish!"Happy's eyes turned madly in love "Fish...fish...fish"

Erza punched Happy into the guild wall. The others dropped there mouths"

"Ok... lets check out the mission boared" Gray said sounding un enthusiasticly.

"Mmmm...lets see, finding a lost book 200 gems... finding a lost key 400 gems... destroying a dragon 10 thousand gems..."Lucy said, picking up a job"

"Mmm, Destroying a dragon? are you sure thats enough to split up between us?"Gray said

"Well its the biggest one on the boared" She sighed

"Let me see"Natsu took the job sheet of off Lucy "Killing a Dragon? Why? Dragons are peacefull creatures"

"Still, we should take the job and see why the Mayer of the village wants it destroyed" Said Erza.

"Ok then,Killing a Dragon it is"Gray said

"We'll meet at the station this after noon"Said Erza

"St-sta-station! "Natsu moaned.

"Jeez Natsu you know we cant get anywhere without transportation" Said Lucy

"I know that! I do have a brain! But i suspected you dont have one! "Natsu shouted and stuck his tongue out

"WHY YOU LITTLE..." Lucy said pulling up her fists.

"Enough!" Erza shouted, the whole guild has heared her and mad Lucy collapsed on Natsu and there lips had touched.

They both fell silent for a moment and so did the guild "AH LUCY GET OF ME!" Natsu shouted also pulling up his fists.

The guild was still watching. "ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"Natsu shouted at the guild.

Erza punched Natsu in the mouth. "Enough...Station,5 this afternoon, do i make myself clear"

They all nodded and left to pack

* * *

T**hanks for reading ^.^ **


	2. Train ride

Natsu walked out of the guild to home to pack feeling light headed after what happend.

Had lucy kissed me on purpose?... or did i?

"No!"Natsu shouted out loud stupidly then realising people where staring "Ha ha ha... nothing to see here"He laughed embarrest then ran home.

"Awww, shit" he said falling on his bed trying to errase the horrible accident.

"Hey Natsu!"Happy flew into Natsu's room

"Oh hey there Happy"

"You and Lucy kissseeed"

"No its not like that"He spoke,he's head stuffed into his pillow

"Oh reeaaaallly Natsu..."Happy laughed. Natsu got up and tagled Happy, pulling his wings.

"Why... why is everyone hitting me today,why cant someone slap me with a fish" Happy fell in love with the word fish

"Anyway"he stood up. "Better get packing for the...train ride"He moaned,then falling back onto his bed

* * *

Lucy got home from the guild and started packing straight away trying to earse the horrible day.

"It's not like Natsu wanted to kiss me,it was just an accident"lucy talked to herself. "Anyway Natsu probably forgot what happend,that baka"Lucy giggled "His kinda cute when his angry..." Lucy stop what she was doing."What the heck as i saying!"

"Yo!" Said a familiar voice; Natsu Dragneel

Had Natsu herd what she had said. "Oh hey Natsu,fineshed allready?"

"Yeah, didnt take me long"

"Umm about what happend today-"Lucy said but Natsu cut her of

"Nahh,its fine, it was Erzas fault"He smiled

"Yeh..."She smiled. Well atleast his fine with it ;Lucy thought.

"We better hurry,Gray and Erza are ready"

"Oh okay"

Natsu smiled then walked out.

Even though i like Natsu as a friend, his still cute... and a baka, Lucy though

* * *

They arrived on the train and seconds later Natsu felt sick... as always.

"Jeez Natsu you should stop feeling sick all the time"Lucy said sitting next to me

"Its...not my...fault"He made a hurling sound

"Dont you dare be sick on me Natsu! Lucy said,although he'd never been sick

"So Erza where is our mission?"

"PhoenixRiver village" She said,sitting next to Gray

"Mmm,why's it called that"Lucy said putting her finger to her lips trying to think

"Urrrrr...maybe because it has a river..."Natsu mumured sickly.

"Natsus's right, they have a river near by, im not sure why, but the river is some how magical"

"What about the word phoenix in it?"

"Im not sure." Erza said "We'll see when we get there.

"Ughhhhh...great..."Natsu moaned sickly.

They all sighed.

Lucy put a hand on Natsu's shoulder "You'll be alright Natsu, we'r nearly there "She smiled and Natsu tried to smile to.

* * *

T**hanks for reading ^.^ the Nalu will come slowly because it's not all about Nalu. Arigato! Reviews if possible.**


	3. Swim?

The train ride had ended to Natsus's relief.

"Oh yeh! Finally!"Natsu said stretching his arms "Now lets get some food!"

"Now Natsu..."Lucy sighed

"We might as well do before the mission"Erza said

"YEH!" Natsu and Happy agreed.

* * *

**One hour later.**

They arrived at the Mayers tall Manchen house.

"Helloooo?"Natsu banged on the door.

"Yo! anyone in there!" Gray also knocked the door as well.

"Will you guys just wait" complaind Erza.

The door opend, a small short white haired old man came in view.

"Wow your small" Natsu said

"Ye soooooooo small"

The Mayer coughed, he looked a bit like Master Mararov "You are the wizard from Th Fairy Tail guild am i right? Im Mayer Sowdo, please, come in"he said.

"Wow your Manchen is awesome"Natsu said. The machen had loads of old fashen drawings and jewels, also a big chandelier and a big stair case with a green carpet. It also had a small library witch they entered in.

"Please sit down" Mayer Sowdo said, they sat down on gold chair with green pillows.

"As you know, your job is slaying a dragon, it leaves in a small island in the middle of PhoenixRiver, only a couple minets swim,the Dragon,sometimes terrorises our piecefull village" he sighed.

"But do you know why these actions are caused?" Lucy said.

"i dont know,the Dragon was once a piecefull dragon,but a few weeks about, it terrorist our village, sometimes taking the villagers away or animals.

"Well that sounds easy, we'll kill the dragon, come back here,collect our 10 thounsand gems and everyone will live happily ever after" Natsu said.

"10 thousand?, the reward has increased,its now 30 thousand gems"Mayer Sowdo said

"ALL RIGHT THEN! lets get started!"Natsu said happily

"AYE SIR" Said Happy

"Wait bewared of the . .The Phoenix River."He said

* * *

They where on there away to the River.

"Why does he mean-"Natsu said. "Do not drink the phoenix river"Natsu imatated Sowdo's voice

Erza banged Natsu on the head "Do not drink it, or there will be trouble..."Erza said

"But i hope there fish there!" Said Happy

"We're on a mission, no fishing"Erza commanded

"Aye sir"Happy said dispointed.

"I cant wait to see a dragon! I've never seen one before!"Lucy said

"We're here on a mission, not dragon sighting"Erza siad

"Jeez you guys,listen to Erza for once"Said Gray,trying to get on Erza's side

"Oh and Gray..."Said Erza,Gray turned stupidly frightened "Be quiet"She said

"Aye sir..."Gray said.

They arrived at the River; A red blood colour river surrounded by white flowers, and they spoted a small island full of trees.

"Aye sir..."Lucy imatated Happys voice

"Okay then gang, we swim to the island"Erza pointed to the small island.

All of there jaws droped.

"i have Happy with me, i'll fly"Natsu winked

"Why should i help you, you were being mean to be"Happy said,allready flying to the river

"Happy..."He sighed

"Or i could just freeze the ice,you idiot"Said Gray

"No it will freeze the fish"Erza said

"Since,when have you cared about fish?"Gray sighed

"I have my celestial keys"Lucy blincked " Open gate of the water bear,Aguarius!Lucy shouted.

"Requiped!"Erza shouted.

"Ah Jeez! i have to swim!"Gray and Natsu moaned.

* * *

**Reviews please ^.^**


	4. Mavro Maxia The Wind User

They reached to the river atlast...well almost everyone,Natsu accisedently drank some of the river and Gray swam to

"Okay,stick together"Erza said

The island was full of trees and beatiful white flowers.

"We will follow through the trees till we find this dragon"Erza said,leading the way.

"Jeez why does Erza always have to be in charged"Natsu murmured to himself "This place seems familiar..."Natsu said.

"Huh? Do you think the dragon might be Igneel"Lucy said

Natsu sighed "Im not getting my hopes up"

They hered a rawr from a distance.

"Come on!"

"Wind sword attack"Said a voice. Another rawr occured.

They spotted the dragon. It was a dark blue one with some green dragon was being attack by another wizard. He had short spiky hair,an eye pacth covering one eyes and the other eye was blue with a scar across it.

"Hey you there!"Natsu pointed "Leave that dragon alone!,FIRE DRAGON RAWR" Natsu shouted. Flames exhaled out of his mouth to the Wind user Wizard.

"Wind shiled!" he 's flames bounst off heading to Natsu

"ICE MAKE SHIELD" Gray used his ice magic to bounse the flames back at the Wind Wizard.

The Flames hit the Wizard,sending him flying on the floor.

"Way to go guys!"Lucy shouted.

The Blue Dragon lay harmed with it's eyes closed.

"Hey are you okay?"Natsu said patting the dragons nose.

"Yes, thanks to you wizard"The Dragons voice was a girl

"Exuse me,dragon,but why was that wizard hurting?"

The blue dragon sighed. "I dont know, he allways comes, im minding my own buisness,when he comes along"

"Well, our mission was to slay a dragon, im guesing its you" Erza said

"Hey no way!" Natsu said.

"The mayer said that you've been harasing there village"Lucy said

"Yes, but i do not remember doing it myself"

"It must be some kinda of spell" Gray inputed.

"Your right,then maybe that wind wizard has something to do about it" Natsu said,they walked to the Wind user Wizard.

"Hey you!"Erza said,picking up the wizard with her fists. "What's your name and why are you here?

"The names... Mavro...Mavro Maxia"He spoke. "Im...here to slay that god dam dragon"

"But there dragons done nothing!" Natsu shouted.

"Calm down Natsu" Said Erza,she put the wizard down.

He gave a cocky smile. "Look's like we have some pretty ladies here"He looked at Lucy

"Hey leave lucy alone"Natsu said

He smiled again "Maybe you could be my wife"

Natsu punched him.

"Natsu calm down"Lucy said

"Tell us why you are hurting this dragon" Erza demanded.

"Im the one who is putting this dragon in a spell, if i keep fighting it, ill be rewarded "he laughed. "I'll be rewarded nicely then the Mayer wil mysteriously dispear and i will be mayer!"

"Whats so important on being the Mayer?"Gray said

"So i'll become the mayer and us the red water to heal people and become... importal"He laughed

"Heal them? Yeah right!"Natsu said

"And i'll be needing a wife"he gave an evil laugh.

Before Natsu could punch him again,he said "Wind force gale" wind exhaled out of his hands and bluw Erza,natsu,gray and happy into the trees.

"Your comming with me!"He snatched Lucy and flew of in the wind

"LUCY" Natsu shouted, and happy escorted him in the air

"NATSU" Lucy screamed.

And the four of them flew off,leaving Erza and Gray on the island


	5. Happy to the rescue

"Dam that Natsu!"Gray said

"We have no option, we must complete this mission alone

"What? What about Natsu and Lucy?"

"Im sure that Natsu is capable to save Lucy,we will find how to unleash the spell from the dragon ourself"

* * *

"LUCY! What the hell do you want with her you bastard"Natsu shouted

Mavro was hovering on wind with Lucy in his grip,he ignored him

"DONT YOU IGNORE ME!"

"Wind blast!"Wind exhaled out of his palms to Natsu, Happy douched them.

"LET HER GO!" Flames exhaled out of his mouth. Natsu started to feel light-headed and dizzy.

"lu...lucy..."his eyes fluttered shut as tears fluded his eyes

"NATSU!" She shouted.

Natsu became to heavy for Happy to hold,he landed into a forest.

"Natsu...are you okay"Happy shook his shoulder

"Happy... save... her"He managed to say

"No, i wont leave you" Happy had no idea what was wrong with him,he felt his head and it was burning up.

"Natsu come on! you have to save lucy"for the first time,Happy shedded tears.

Natsu tried to stand up and tried to walk but then collapsed to his knees. Natsu could hear Lucy's voice in his head shouting for his name and seeing tears from her had failed to save Lucy and know he was ill and he didnt know why.

"Happy, go find Lucy,or Erza for help,leave me...here"He fell to the floor.

Happy tried to be strong "Okay Natsu, i will rescue Lucy" He flew off with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Mavro had stopped for a break in the middle of a forest. Lucy has tied to a tree,she tried to reach for her celestial keys but she couldnt reach.

She felt weak,she felt like she was the weakest in the team...she knew she was. She couldnt stand on her own two feet without;Erza,Gray,Happy but most importantly Natsu was allways there for her,she could rely on him.

"What do you want with me.."She said her voice week.

"Oh dont worry sweety, if they play by my rules then you wont die,if they dont... you'll just be mine,and then i'll kill them little fairy's"

"But why!"

"Fine, I'll tell you my plans"He lifted up Lucys chin"

"The River,its red for a reason, if anyone touches it or drinks it, they will become very sick and make you immortal,but, for some reason the imortality dosent seem to be working,if i find a cure for the sickness and death, i will be able to come imortal,then kill the Mayer,and the village will be mine!"He laughed.

"But why are you taking me!?"

He faked a sigh"For a couple of reasons 1; Im using you as bait, 2; im going to try the cure on you and 3; if it all goes to plan, you'll be my wife when I become Mayer"

"So basically im your guinea pig!"

"Yes, oh and you wont be using these" He took Lucy's celestial keys and through the far away into the forest.

* * *

**Thank for you reading ^.^ btw the name "Mavrou Maxia" means "Dark Magic" in Greek,im half greek.**

**Review's continue it soon**


	6. Crimson Lotus Kiss

"Erza! Gray!"Happy shouted flying over the trees

"I have to find them,i must, Natsu and Lucy need me!"

* * *

Mavro was back on track carrying Lucy in his arms.

"Hey Look Mr,where are you taking me!"Her energy came back.

"Oh dont worry little girl"He smirked"

"Hey im not a little girl! Im 15!"

Something small hit the back of Mavro's head,he turned stood a weak looking pink-haired dragon slay; Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey what ever your name is,put Lucy down"He barely managed to speak,his face was sweating and with scratches.

"Natsu..."Lucy said in shock. Mavro laughed.

"What happend to you pinky?"He laughed

"I said, .Down RIGHT NOW" He shouted, still weak "Or i'll burn you to a crisp"

"Oh yeah,show me what you got!" He slamed Lucy into a tree hard

"Fine" He manged to smirk. "FIRE DRAGON,RAWR!" Fire exhaled out of his body and flung it at the Wind User.

"WIND SHILED BARRIE" A barrier of wind came in a magic circle

Natsu slashed his fists of fire into the barrier,breaking it,

"WIND BLAST"Wind exhaled out of his palms.

"Nice try!" "FIRE DRAGON IRON..- Natsus flames broken into fin air, he collapsed to his knees in agony. Whats wrong with me? he thought.

Mavro came up to Natsu, holding his neck up high. "look here pinky,dont get in my way"

"Where... are you taking Lucy"He tried to breathe.

"To us as an experiment,i'll make her drink the red river,then ill try to find a cure to us on her,then I'll use it,Im taking her to my lab,little fairy" He chucked Natsu to the same tree and ladded next to Lucy,Lucy awakend "Natsu..."

Natsu stood up. "LUCY IS NOT YOUR'S TO PLAY WITH! YOU LITTLE BASTARED! "Flames gaved around him like a tornado. "YOU LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON MY LUCY I'LL BURN YOU TO A PULP, CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE! "He screamed with victory as the flames swirled violently like a snake going up in the air,the snake shape full of angry flames headed to Mavro, The Winder used spun in the air. Natsu jumped in the air and slashed fists of flames into Mavro's chest shouting him into the ground with a trees exploded into the air and the ground was mashed up and broken.

Natsu had won,well for now, he fell to the floor and past out.

"Natsu..."Lucy's eyes filled with tears as she made her way to her Dragon slayer keeled down on her knees and kissed Natsus spiky pink hair.

* * *

**I played the FT fighting tune in my head as i wrote the fighting scene,try doing that XD Since im only on episode 25, i've never seen natsu do the ****Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, so im not sure if he uses it often, i just found the word and used it xD Arigato for reading and please reviews! :3**


	7. HIs a baka,but his my baka

Erza and Gray where at the villages Library searching for a cure from the red river.

"Ah man, we're never gonna find anything!"Gray through some books away.

"Just give it some time, we have to fineshe this mission"

"Yeh i know,but there must be something else we can do,like ask for help"

"Here,i found a book on the PhoenixRiver island and village"Erza pulled out a big lever cover book and sat it on there table.

"This book seems pretty old"Gray said,the pages where damp and stunk with mould.

"Mmm, now it all makes perfect sense, Like a Phoenix, it tears of its feather,dies and reborns,the Phoenix is immortal,just like the river"Erza said looking through the book

"So if you drink the river,then you'll become immortal,oh dam! Me and Natsu swam in it!"

"But you didnt drink it, it also says; The river ends up killing the people who drink it, I suspect that Wind user wants to find a cure,so if can make people immortal or himself." Erza said

"Natsu could be in trouble, we need to find a cure,find Natsu,kill that wind user" Gray said

"Gray,Erza!"Said a familiar voice

* * *

Lucy had tied Mavro to the tree,he was still unconscious after Natsu had defeated him.

"Natsu are you awake yet?"Lucy said calmly,she leaned Natsu to a tree and had aided his wounds with water from a river;that wasent red. Lucy was pretty hurt to but it wasent time to aid her wounds.

Natsu's eyed flutted open "Luce"He smiled weakly

"Hey,thanks for saving me"She smiled

"Nah,it was nothing,he was no match for me" he ached in pain, not from the battle but fro, something else "I dont know whats wrong with me"

"We have to get back to Erza and Gray quick to treat your illness fast" She ached also in pain.

"Look's like where both beat"Natsu smiled, Lucy's stomach made a noise

"And hungry"Lucy said

Natsu stood up. "No point in wienning on an empty stomach"He walked over to the river trying to stand up straight.

"Natsu your to weak" She said sitting down badly hurt

"No dont worry Loo, I'll protect you"He smiled,then to her surprise, he gently kissed her blonde hair then winked "Now we're equal" He sat by the river with a a stick and some bait.

Lucy just sat down in astonishment. _Well i guess his right she though. _"Natsu, you do amaze me sometimes"She murmured

"Whats that loo?"He said.

"Do not call me loo! it sounds like your talking to a toilet!"She shouted. He laughed and smiled.

Baka,she though, you may be a baka... but your my baka. Lucy thought.

* * *

**Thanks for reading ^.^ Baka means idiot in japanese, i though i'd use that word because it sounds cutter**

**Review please! to be continue **


	8. Time ticks for a kiss

"Erza,Gray!"Said a familiar happy voice;Happy ofcorse.

"Hey its Happy"Gray said heading to the library window. "Hey where Natsu and Lucy?"

"Natsu isnt feeling well, he told me to come look for you"

"And Lucy?"Erza said

"No scene of her"He sighed

"Thats not good, we need to get Natsu back quick before he dies"

"Dies!" Happy gasped

"Yes, the river;the red phoenix river, if anyone drinks it they will die, but supposedly, it was made to make you immortal but it ends up killing the victim of the drinker it,the immortality does not seem to be working."

"How long till the victim dies?"Gray said

"Only six days,six days to find Natsu and Lucy and also find a cure" Erza said.

* * *

"Hey luce, you still hungry?"Natsu said heading over to her with 2 fish on sticks.

"Thank's Natsu"She smiled and took the stick. Natsu was getting worse as the hours went by,tick tock tick tock; was all Lucy could hear in her ears, she had no clue how to cue him or even worse; will he die? would he be closing his eyes in front of Lucy as she had tears in her was useless to him right now still injured,Lucy allways fort to herself was she a burden to the most power team in Fairy tail? She just sighed and ate the fish.

"Woah Natsu,this fish is amazing! what did you do to it?"

"Ah its nothing really,just some stupid herbs from the forest,no big deal"He smiled weakly sitting down next to Lucy.

Lucy gave a short laugh "Woah a boy who can _actually _cook"

"Well, living with a dragon for five years really pays off I guess" He crouched in pain

"Natsu, are you okay?"She said

"No... does it look...like it"He managed to smile,his face was full of sweet and agony covering with cuts.

"Dont you dere die on me Natsu Dragneel!"She shouted, then she carefully held Natsus painful head on her chest,she helped her arms around his back to calm him down and try to ease the pain. Natsu was too ill to notice what Lucy was was worried sick,imagining Natsu dying in her arms right now. But some how she knew;Natsu was strong,strong with the heart of a dragon,the strongest person she'd ever met.

"I wont die so easily Loo"He smiled.

Lucy knew it was not the time for arguing,she then leaned Natsu head on her knees,she looked into the eyes of the pink haired dragon slayer,she leaned in closer,Natsu's mouth has curved still into a smile. Lucy closed her eyes and curved her lips for a kiss,she stood leaned over Natsu with her eyes closed,she couldnt believe what she was doing,she was hesitating to kiss him.

"Um,Loo?" Natsu said. Lucy imminently pulled away with her mouth opened shock;she was dumb-struck. Natsu gave a short week laugh,he lifted his head of off her knees and gently kissed her forehead again.

"Since when?"Lucy said, brushing off the "dumb-stuck face"

"Since...err i dunno"He smiled and so did Lucy.

* * *

"No,its okay miss, i appreciate it"Erza said to an elderly Lady. Erza and Happy where searching around the village asking for cues from the river,but no one seems to know anything.

This mission was starting to get boring.

Erza had sent Gray to find Lucy and Natsu.

Natsu had 5 days to live before the red river would poison his heart and kill him.

* * *

Natsu was still lying on Lucy's lap,closed eyes and heaving breathing.

"Natsu..."she murmured.

"Aww so sweet" came a cocky laugh from the tree.

* * *

**Will continue it soon ^.^ Thanks for the 3 reviews x**


	9. Chaste

**Thank you for the 4 reviews ^.^ this is my second fan fiction so yeah **

* * *

Gray and Erza where still looking for cures,with Gray having no ambition at all,he seemed slightly...off.

He's body;witch look worn-out, was sloughed on a sofa. They had to rent a hotel out for a while.

"Gray, whats wrong?" Erza said sitting down.

"No..."He whined in pain. "The whole of my body feels...'he though for a moment' burning.

"Mmm,let me see"Ezra said looking at his bare chest and arms,she felt his arm.

"Yu dont think its from the river?"Gray nodded.

"Ah dam, so im gonna die to!?"

"No,not necessarily true,your skin may burn but you wont die"

"So im gonna burn to death! Ah what a great mission!"

* * *

"Aww so sweet" Sneered Mavro,tired to a tree.

"Shut up you, or i'll get my celestial spirits on ya!" Lucy tried to threaten him but then she though for a moment

"OH! DAMIT YOU THROUGH THEM AWAY!"she clenched her fists.

He laughed. Natsu was getting worse by the minuet,Lucy had took her wrist band off and drenched it in water and patted it on Natsus head.

"Yu think tiying me be up is gonna save you? Well think again girl!" Wind exhaled out of his palms and had cut the rope off.

He was free.

"Wind sword" A white magic circle came out and transformed into a sword.

"Hey look mr! Im your guinea pig here! Remember! Do not kill the guinea pig!"She tried to stay calm instead of acting stupid

He slashed his sword in the air and slashed in down on Lucy...

* * *

_Where can Lucy be? Happy thought flying high above the trees._

_Please dont die on him..._

_Happy had flown for half an hour non stop till he had to take a break._

_"Aww im starving!"he moaned,he tummy growling. After his break he carried to walk till he spotted something rather shiny._

_Lucys key._

* * *

Lucy managed to fit in a scream before the sword had slashed on her... or... almost slashed her.

Natsu;still in agony,unable to move, had raised his palm to catch the blade,the blade had cut his hand badly. He lifted his head of off Lucy's lap.

Natsu busted out flames from his palm melting the wind sword into nothingness.

Mavro's face was shocked but he managed to stay calm.

"Cocky bast*red" Natsu said,lifting his tired and worn out body to stand erupted from both of his hands.

"Natsu your sick!"

"Dont worry Luce, ill save you! Your not some stupid guinea pig to me!"He shouted,almost smiling.

"Awww,again, so sweet, i know, ill kill both of you together!" he laughed.

"Wind blast!" Wind blasted at Natsu, hes body was too weak from the poison,he fell to his knees as the wind blasted into his chest and through him to a tree,blood slated out of his mouth.

"Natsu!" Tears erupted from her eyes.

"Now then...where was I? Mmmm,oh yeah! Wind sword!"

So this is my death then? she though

"Lucy!" nothing small and brown came down from the sky;he celestial keys!

"Thanks Happy!,GATE OF OPENING! TARUS THE GOLDER BALL!

"Hey Taru! Kill that Wind wizard!She pointed

"Anything for yoouuuuu! He took out his axes and clashed with Mavro

"Ok Happy,we need to get Natsu out of here now!" She shouted,Happy obeyed and flew of with Natsus body

_Be safe Natsu,_Lucy prayed.

"CHAAA!"Tarus shouted, colliding his ax.

"You hit'um'up high Taru!"She quickly summoned Tarus back in,before he started to flurt with her.

She rushed up to catch Happy up.

_Natsu... I wont let you die! S_he though.

* * *

1 Hour later.

Happy,Lucy and Natsu had arrived,they carried Natsu to Erzas and Gray hotel. They layed Natsu on the bed with a flannel on his had told what had happen to Natsu and he only had 5 days left to live.

"Any luck with a cured?"Lucy said trying to bite back the tears.

"Not a temporary cure,but a cure witch a doctor had made of all-most all times of poisons,Gray has also had problemes,but with his skin,since he didnt drink the river and Natsu did."

"And what about the dragon?" Lucy said

"All sorted"Erza gave a smile. "The Dragon is free from the curse and now moved away from the the village to a safer and more quiet place, we also visited the mayer and resived our gems"

"All right then, so now all we need to do is find a cure within 5 days,"she sighed. She looked at Natsus broken down face.

* * *

Night time had arrived.

Erza,Gray and Happy was fast asleep. But Lucy stayed up sitting on a chair near Natsus bed.

She glared out the outside world lightened up by the moon the stars.

She stood up and took of the damp flannel and left to the bathroom to re-wet it,she almost tripped on the carpet.

Before she placed the flannel on Natsus head,she gave me a "not sure if it was a chaste" kiss on his forehead.

Did she really love him? she did try to kiss him...but that was because he was ill.

"Im sorry Natsu"She apologized,not knowing why

* * *

**Will continue it soon ^.^ My spelling mistakes are terrible but yeh :/**

chaste kiss: unromatic kiss ,sibling/friend kiss.


	10. White Flowers

Rays of sunshine was glimmering through the bedroom window onto Lucy's closed eyes and body. For a second she didnt know where she was,till she felt another body next to her on her bed,or more like Natsus bed.

Lucy must have fell asleep in Natsus room. She opened her eyes to see the pink haired dragon slayer asleep by her side.

Lucy cursed.

She sat up and stretched and took a look at Natsu and touched his forehead; his fever has down and he didnt look sweating or weak. He looked... rather peaceful like a pink sleeping angel. She smiled.

The anti-poison must of worked,well for a while at least. She went to the bathroom to get changed then headed down to the living room where Erza and Gray sat in silence and Happy as alseep next to Gray.

"Good Morning Lucy" Erza greeted. Lucy replied back.

"Hows Natsu doing? he ok?"Gray asked

"The temporary anti-poison seems to be working... for now atleast... only 4 days left till..."She sighed

"Lucy"Erza said "Natsu will not die, not now,not ever"

Lucy nodded.

"Hey what about me? my skin feels like its burning!"Gray took his shirt once he had a_ reason _to take it of.

"Maybe Mavro will know a cure"Lucy said

"I highly doubt it, he was also looking for a cure" Erza said

"But he might have atleast have better hypothesis of a cure"

"True, but how we gonna get him to tell us?" Gray said

"We'r not... its hopeless."Lucy sighed and dropped her head low

"No! D'you really thing that we will let Natsu die so easily!"Erza shouted

"Well tell me then Erza! How are we gonna find a cure huh? you tell me!? "Lucy ran out of the hotel with a slam from the door.

* * *

Lucy had no idea where she was going,running through the village blindly.

She wished she hadent done that. Pitiful she thought.

She stopped running and found herself at the white flower bed near the crimson river standing on top of a small hill. It was beautiful here.

It seemed like the perfect place for her to clear her mind,she didnt suspect Erza or Gray to come find her.

She picked some white flowers and planted one behind her ear. _Maybe i should give some to Natsu while im here._

She gather 5 long-stemmed flowers and tired them up using her blue ribbon. She could see the gold-coloured hotel from a far.

_Even though these flowers wont have a cure... but i just want you to know that;_

_I Love You._

* * *

"_Isnt it about time we find Lucy,she shouldent be out to long" Gray said sitting in the hotel livving room._

_"No,she'll be alright,she just needs to clear her head" Gray nodded._

_"Our job isnt done yet,we need to capture Mavro and bring him back to the Mayer" He changed the subjected._

_"Either Natsu or Lucy must of left him in the forest... I suspect him to be heading back to us in no times,then we'll finish him off._

* * *

_Lucy had climbed the hotel; witch had vines of ivy growing wildly insane.  
_

_"Aw man! My hairs a mess! I should of just used my celestials to get me up here"She sighed. "Come on Lucy you can do this" She grabbed onto another vine far from her reached,and slipped off..._

_"NATSU!" She screamed._

* * *

**_If you could be so kind to read my FMA fan fiction as well ^.^ Arigato! and thanks for the 5 reviews :)_**


	11. MoonLight

**Omg! Thank for the reviews :3**

**And if you like FMA could you please read my fma fanfiction Arigato!**

* * *

"Natsu!" She screamed and then she stopped falling

"Aw Jeez Luce,cant you handle being alone for one minute" Natsu was on the balcony holding lucys hand. He still looked a little weak but he smiled and pulled her up the balcony.

Lucy smiled,landing on the balcony with the white flowers in her hand. "Umm,these are for you... as a get fell present"She smiled shyly and gave the flowers. Natsu took them

"Ah thanks Lucy,you didnt have to go through all of this" he smelled them.

"Well,running through a village,bumping into an old lady,got hit by her stick,ran up to a hill...fell down... climbed up a balcony and fell...that wasent to much"She sighed

"Poor old Lady"He laughed

"Hey what about my butt! she smacked with the stick!"

Natsu laughed a weak laugh.

"Not funny!"

"So is! Mind where you run next time or i'll smack you twice as hard on the ass!" he imitated an old lady.

Lucy smacked Natsu's face playfull "I guess your not sick no more?"

"No.. surprisingly i feel fine for some reason... i dunnow why"

Lucy placed her finger on her mouth.

"Maybe its your get well present"He smiled and went back inside to the bathroom"

Lucy went downstairs to gather a tall cup and went back up stairs to the bathroom.

"Here,fill it up with water before they die"

Natsu nodded and turned on the tap and placed the flowers on the side.

"Thanks lucy..."He muttered.

"Huh? for what?" she faced Natsu.

"Everything..." He lifted up Lucys chin and leaned in for a small tender kiss on the lips.

"Hey whats all the shouting?" Grays voice apeared through the bathroom door.

Lucy screamed and pushed Natsu on the ground. The flowers and vase fell in Natsus mouth

"Er? did i miss something"

"Get...thiss thing! out my mouth grrr looo" Natsu said annoyed.

"Sorry Natsu! she faked a laugh and took the vase out.

"Ugh! i think i ate some flowers!" He grabbed hold of his neck.

"Whats going on up here!" Erzas voice came

"NOTHING!" they all said.

"Well Natsu,your sure seem fine now" Erza smiled and bent down to the left over flower,the ones Natsu had not eaten.

"These flowers...mmm... i've seen these before, Mazie flowers, they look like they cured you Natsu" She snift the flowers.

"So all i have to do is eat flowers and my body will stop scratching!" Gray scratched his chest

"More like bath in them,since you didn't drink the water"

"BATH IN IT! NO WAY"

"Ha! I'd love to see Erza force _you in a bathtub!" Natsu laughed._

_"_Lucy,mind if you could pick some more flowers"

"Yeh sure" She walked down stairs. Natsu still had a smile on and Gray started to sulk.

* * *

3 hour later

"NO YOU ARE NOT GETTING ME IN THAT TUB" Gray struggled as Erza tried to take his shirt off

"You are going in there when ever you like it or not!" Erza shouted.

"This is the first time we have to make Gray strip" Natsu laughed.

"Take your shirt off now Gray or i'll drown you!"

"Why do you two come help me!" Erza demanded.

"AYE SIR! They said. Natsu grabbed Grays head into the bath.

"Now swim fish!" Natsu laughed.

* * *

They had finally got Gray in the bath. He'd been in there for 10 minutes and it took them 10 minutes to get him in.

Erza was sitting reading some book our amour,Happy was asleep, Natsu and Lucy where on the balcony.

"Thanks for the flowers Loo" He said calmly.

Her eyebrows frowned " .Call me Loo, and its okay,dont mention it "She smiled

"Loo is kinda a cute nickname"

"Yeah for people who like toilets..."she gave a small laugh

"Ok then...what about Loo loo?

"No way! that Loo but another loo added to make loo loo"

"That made no sense..."

Uh yes it did dragon brain!"

"Loo!"

"Dragon brain!

And they both started to laugh. The moon was quit close to the balcony,the views has full of lamps and house lights still left on.

"Its beautifull up here isnt it?"

"Yeah" She smiled and held her hand in Natsu's. There eyes stared at each others.

"I love you Lucy"

"I love you to Natsu" And they leaned in for their first proper kiss. She through her arms around Natsu's neck and his arms around Lucys waist.

They fell in love in the moon light on their own,well... Erza hd spotted them through the almost closed bedroom door.

She smiled.

* * *

**The End ^.^ Thanks for reading! **


	12. Sequel

**Hey! ^.^ This is gonna be a sequel to my story, i might do more,depens on the views,this will probably be a flashback chapter. And im gonna start with POVS with some humour**

* * *

We had done the mission on the Red river. We where heading back to the guild... on a train, of course.

Erza,Gray and Happy sat quietly, while Natsu is, well y'know, being sick!

"Jeez Natsu you got to stop doing that all the time" I sighed.

"Oh,its not MY fault,how... would YOU like to feeeel?" He moaned.

I sighed again and smiled.

"Well you sure are quit happy today Lucy"Erza spoke".

"Oh me? Well, yeh i guess, ha ha ha "My laugh was fake, but it seemed to work.

Who wouldn't be happy at this point? I was happier than Happy could ever be happy... too much right?. Yeah.

Trust me, feeling the emotions i'm feeling was like butterflies fluttering but instead of being the "shy butterflies" they where more "comfortable butterflies"

Well,heres a flash back for ya.

Blah,blah,blah, YES, i fell from the balcony!.

* * *

"Natsu!" She screamed and then she stopped falling

"Aw Jeez Luce,cant you handle being alone for one minute" Natsu was on the balcony holding lucys hand. He still looked a little weak but he smiled and pulled her up the balcony.

Lucy smiled,landing on the balcony with the white flowers in her hand. "Umm,these are for you... as a get fell present"She smiled shyly and gave the flowers. Natsu took them

"Ah thanks Lucy,you didnt have to go through all of this" he smelled them.

"Well,running through a village,bumping into an old lady,got hit by her stick,ran up to a hill...fell down... climbed up a balcony and fell...that wasent to much"She sighed

"Poor old Lady"He laughed

"Hey what about my butt! she smacked with the stick!"

Natsu laughed a weak laugh.

"Not funny!"

"So is! Mind where you run next time or i'll smack you twice as hard on the ass!" he imitated an old lady.

Lucy smacked Natsu's face playfull "I guess your not sick no more?"

"No.. surprisingly i feel fine for some reason... i dunnow why"

Lucy placed her finger on her mouth.

"Maybe its your get well present"He smiled and went back inside to the bathroom"

Lucy went downstairs to gather a tall cup and went back up stairs to the bathroom.

"Here,fill it up with water before they die"

Natsu nodded and turned on the tap and placed the flowers on the side.

"Thanks lucy..."He muttered.

"Huh? for what?" she faced Natsu.

"Everything..." He lifted up Lucys chin and leaned in for a small tender kiss on the lips.

"Hey whats all the shouting?" Grays voice apeared through the bathroom door.

Lucy screamed and pushed Natsu on the ground. The flowers and vase fell in Natsus mouth

"Er? did i miss something"

"Get...thiss thing! out my mouth grrr looo" Natsu said annoyed.

"Sorry Natsu! she faked a laugh and took the vase out.

"Ugh! i think i ate some flowers!" He grabbed hold of his neck.

"Whats going on up here!" Erzas voice came

"NOTHING!" they all said.

"Well Natsu,your sure seem fine now" Erza smiled and bent down to the left over flower,the ones Natsu had not eaten.

"These flowers...mmm... i've seen these before, Mazie flowers, they look like they cured you Natsu" She snift the flowers.

"So all i have to do is eat flowers and my body will stop scratching!" Gray scratched his chest

"More like bath in them,since you didn't drink the water"

"BATH IN IT! NO WAY"

"Ha! I'd love to see Erza force _you in a bathtub!" Natsu laughed._

_"_Lucy,mind if you could pick some more flowers"

"Yeh sure" She walked down stairs. Natsu still had a smile on and Gray started to sulk.

* * *

3 hour later

"NO YOU ARE NOT GETTING ME IN THAT TUB" Gray struggled as Erza tried to take his shirt off

"You are going in there when ever you like it or not!" Erza shouted.

"This is the first time we have to make Gray strip" Natsu laughed.

"Take your shirt off now Gray or i'll drown you!"

"Why do you two come help me!" Erza demanded.

"AYE SIR! They said. Natsu grabbed Grays head into the bath.

"Now swim fish!" Natsu laughed.

* * *

They had finally got Gray in the bath. He'd been in there for 10 minutes and it took them 10 minutes to get him in.

Erza was sitting reading some book our amour,Happy was asleep, Natsu and Lucy where on the balcony.

"Thanks for the flowers Loo" He said calmly.

Her eyebrows frowned " .Call me Loo, and its okay,dont mention it "She smiled

"Loo is kinda a cute nickname"

"Yeah for people who like toilets..."she gave a small laugh

"Ok then...what about Loo loo?

"No way! that Loo but another loo added to make loo loo"

"That made no sense..."

Uh yes it did dragon brain!"

"Loo!"

"Dragon brain!

And they both started to laugh. The moon was quit close to the balcony,the views has full of lamps and house lights still left on.

"Its beautifull up here isnt it?"

"Yeah" She smiled and held her hand in Natsu's. There eyes stared at each others.

"I love you Lucy"

"I love you to Natsu" And they leaned in for their first proper kiss. She through her arms around Natsu's neck and his arms around Lucys waist.

They fell in love in the moon light on their own,well... Erza hd spotted them through the almost closed bedroom door.

She smiled.

* * *

End of flashback, pretty cool huh? thought so, but worse was to come, and if your in a relationship for the first time,you know what i mean, instead of telling your parents about your in a relationship, no its much worse, telling a WHOLE guild! I mean, telling a WHOLE guild is oky-doky right? Ha ha ha.

* * *

**If you have any ideas for y sequel,then i LOVE to hear them pleaseeee :)**


End file.
